Ed, Edd n Eddy: Universal Struggles
by VergiltheSaiyan
Summary: Ed, Edd n Eddy go on the adventure of their lives, and will run into many enemies and friends. Their heritage shall be revealed. This story belonged to me on another account, but I deleted this fic on that one.
1. Chapter 1

Ed grunted and looked down at the floor. Sarah heard him, and didn't bother him this time. Something seriously wrong had happened.

"Something must've got to him…something bad…" She muttered, but Sarah didn't hear what Ed said next.

"They must…die…Edd and…Eddy…" Ed whispered. Some kind of aura surrounded him. And it was unrealistic.

Eddy was in a deep sleep. Then he shrieked when someone burst into his bedroom. "Whoa! Who the hell are you!?" He shouted.

Eddy recognized him as his best friend, Ed. He jumped at Eddy, who quickly moved away and out his window. Ed threw his bed at the wall and chased after him.

"What are ya doin' monobrow!?" Eddy shouted. Ed dashed towards him and threw a punch. Eddy growled and smacked his fist away.

Eddy jumped up and kicked Ed in the mouth, causing blood to trickle down his chin. Ed grunted and threw some kind of ball of green energy at Eddy.

Eddy quickly ducked. Ed fired dozens more, which Eddy barely dodged. Ed screamed and his aura came back up.

Eddy then felt something in his head. "It feels like something in Ed just went up…" He muttered. Ed continued to scream. "Ed, shut up! You're gonna wake the whole culdesac up!"

Ed stopped and looked at Eddy. "Die, Eddy." Ed charged at Eddy, only to get a fist to the face.

Ed smirked and licked the blood off his face. Ed then stopped and smiled. "Hi Eddy!"

Eddy then backed up, confused. "Ed, why did you attack me!?"

"…Who?" Ed said like an idiot.

"…Gah, forget it." Eddy said and walked back into his house.

The next day at school, Eddy was telling Edd about what happened last night. "I couldn't believe it! Lumpy just broke into my house and attacked me,"

"I fail to see any proof in this Eddy," Edd replied. Eddy groaned as they sat down at one of the tables in the cafeteria.

"Lord Revnov, the scanners have picked something up."

"…From where?"

The soldier opened up a file on a huge computer screen. "The scanners detected two Saiyans on a planet called Earth, one with the power level of three thousand, but the other one was far more stronger. He was at four thousand, but, the thing is, that they were at full power."

The files showed pictures of Ed and Eddy. It read Eddy's base power level as fifteen hundred, and Ed's at two thousand.

"So, it worked. I can control him to destroy my enemies. This shall be easy. Even though I could easily do it myself. Since I do have a power level of fifty thousand." Revnov said, checking his red scouter.

"But the scanners picked up four more Saiyans on planet Earth." The soldier said and pulled up another file.

Nazz, the first one, apppeared to have a power level on one thousand. Sarah, the next one, was read as thirteen hundred.

Then, Rolf, the third one had a power level of sixteen hundred. The fourth one appeared on the screen. It was Edd.

Edd's power level was seen as twelve hundred fifty. "Six Saiyans? I thought that I was the only one left in existance. But I guess I'll have to change that," Revnov laughed as the ship burst towards the north galaxy.

At the school, something horrible was happening. Ed's power shot up. "Edd…" He grunted. Edd turned to his friend.

Ed took a few more steps as his aura shot up. "Ed! What's happening to you!?" Edd shouted.

"I told you sockhead, he did this to me last night!" Eddy shouted, Ed growled as his power shot up.

"Dou…ble…D!" He screamed. Eddy growled and kicked Ed in the neck, doing no damage at all.

All the other kids looked in fear. "…A little help?" Eddy asked as Ed slammed him into a locker.

"I hope this works…" Eddy muttered as he formed a blue energy ball in his hand. Edd's eyes widened.

"No, wait!" He shouted. It was too late. Eddy had fired the attacked, which burnt the back of Ed's shirt up.

Smoke went out the windows. The lockers fell and the closed windows cracked open. Ed ran towards Edd and slammed him into the wall.

Rolf ran at Ed and punched him in the gut, causing Ed to cough up some blood. "Rolf shall do whatever it takes to stop insane rampaging Ed boy!" He yelled.

Ed screamed as he grew red hair, his iris disappeared, and his body was surrounded by a golden aura.

Back at Revnov's ship, his scouter was going crazy. "That kid's power level is at…forty thousand!" He shouted. "How could he have become a restrained super saiyan so fast!?"

At the school, well, half of the school is burnt to a crisp. Lightning crackled as Ed attacked Rolf, Edd, and Eddy.

At the ship again, the scouter was beeping constantly. "The blue haired boy is at twenty five thousand…the ski hat kid at two thousand…and the midget at three thousand…they are still no match for my new servant." Revnov says.

Ed growled while kicking Rolf in the face, elbowing Edd in the stomach, and punching Eddy in the mouth. "Loud mouth Ed boy, could you tell Rolf and head in sock Ed boy how you did that ball of energy trick earlier?!" Rolf yelled.

"Just try to focus everything into one point, then push! That's as good as I can put it!" Eddy yelled and formed another blue energy ball.

Rolf and Edd did as he said. Rolf formed a green energy ball while Edd formed a red one. They all fired them. Ripping Ed's shirt in half and causing some blood to come down his stomach.

Ed stumbled, then fell unconcious. Kevin looked at Eddy, Edd, and Rolf. "That was so…choice!" He said.

Eddy dusted some rocks off his tattered shirt. A man looked at them from behind a wall. "Nice job," He said.

"…Who are you?" Edd asked him. The man wore some strange clothes, which is pretty hard to describe.

He smiled. "I am Venvor. I saw your friend, Eddy, fight Ed last night. And that fight that you just had." Venvor said.

"Oh." Rolf, Eddy, and Edd said in unison. Venvor walked towards them and handed them three beans.

"Eat those. They'll heal you up quick." Venvor said. Edd looked at him in disbelief.

"…You honestly believe that a bean will heal us?" Edd asked.

Eddy looked at Edd. "Just eat it sockhead!" Eddy yelled. All three of them ate them, all the blood, scrapes, and pain went away instantly.

"…I can't believe this is happening." Edd said. Venvor smiled and turned to him.

Venvor said, "Well, about to be shocked. Because I have a story to tell you," He said. Edd, Rolf, Eddy, and all the other kids went into another room, dragging Ed behind them.

They all sat down, Venvor stood up. "You see, about three thousand years ago, a namek called Kami, the guardian of the earth, created seven mystical orbs. These were called the Dragonballs. Kami had remembered the skills he had learned on Namek. Goku, the Earth's greatest hero, had used these after fierce battles. He fought against several villians, such as the evil Saiyan, Vegeta, An icejin named Frieza. An android called Cell, and a monster under the name of Majin Buu. Goku had died after all these fights, and the dragonballs had been left alone ever since. The dragonballs are used to summon a dragon named Shenron, when all seven are gathered, and he will grant any wish." Venvor said.

Everyone's jaw dropped. "…Since when do you have any proof of this?" Edd asked him.

"Want me to show you?" Venvor asked and reached into his pocket. He held up an orange ball with four stars on it, "This is a dragonball."

The kids nearly fainted. "I have one more question, why am I, Rolf, Ed, and Eddy involved in this?" Edd asked.

"Because, you are Saiyans." Venvor said. Edd fainted.

"Bah, Venvor just had to come in. I'm going to be discovered soon. Might as well go now." Revnov said as the ship lowered onto earth.

The kids heard the ear shattering sound. Ed looked out the window when he woke up. "Whoa…big ship…" He muttered.

The door opened on the ship and soldiers poured out of it, forming a huge line. Revnov walked out of the ship. "Alright, I want these Saiyans destroyed! I'm going to be hunting for those dragonballs. If you fail, then I will have to do it myself." Revnov said and flew off.

Venvor and the kids ran up some stairs and onto the roof. "Try to supress your energy, we don't want them to know we're here," He said.

They did. The scouters beeped. "Hm, picking up multiple power levels of five. Must be the humans." A soldier said.

Eddy grunted. "Screw this! Flash bang!" Eddy yelled and fired a bright blue energy beam at the soldiers, killing four of them.

The soldiers looked up at the roof and flew up at it. "Now look what you've done! Come on, let's go." Venvor said.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf and Venvor jumped down and attacked the soldiers. Eddy punched one in the face and blasted him in the gut. Rolf took on two at one time.

He did a backflip and dodged a kick. Rolf punched one in the mouth and followed with a kick to the face. Rolf punched the other one in the gut.

Ed powered up and impaled one of them with his fist, and another with an energy blast. Edd kicked one in the back, and threw him through a school bus.

This was gonna take a while.


	2. Chapter 2

Ed didn't like the situation they were in, they had just found Revnoz – a Saiyan who had amazing power, who had an entire military who did anything under his command.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, Sarah, and Venvor – a friend of his who had come to warn them – were all Saiyans as well.

Ed looked to the left and saw Venvor against a rock, bloody and beaten. "Double D… give him this." Ed said.

He stretched out his hand and a green bean landed in Edd's palm. It was out of the bag that Venvor had gave him, somehow they magically healed people.

Edd nodded and flew down to Venvor, and slid the bean in his mouth. "Chew, Venvor, chew…" Edd said. Venvor did as he said and swallowed.

His eyes opened and he jumped up. "… I knew I could trust you guys… where are the others, Eddy?" Venvor asked.

"Well," Eddy said, "Ed, Double D, and Rolf are here, while the other kids, (who had trained for this) are fighting off his soldiers."

Venvor nodded and smiled, "Then everything is going according to plan, who's fighting Revnoz first?"

"We decided that the tall Ed-boy is." Rolf said, lowering his power level down, "I do not like it. But we must stand and watch."

Ed charged at Revnoz and threw a punch, which surprised the enemy Saiyan as it hit him straight in the face.

Revnoz grabbed Ed's leg and threw him at a mountain, but somehow Ed caught his balance and landed on top of it.

This time Revnoz charged and tried to kick, only to miss and be kicked in the gut.

Ed and Revnoz charged at each other and both threw a punch, hitting one another in the face.

Revnoz swung his foot to kick but Ed blocked it with his knee, and kicked Revnoz in the face, knocking him to the ground.

The Saiyan picked himself up and wiped the blood that was trickling down his chin.

He stood there and smiled. "You're lucky I'm only using one percent of my power, boy."

Ed shrugged, "How? I'm winning without any problem."

Revnoz growled and threw a black energy ball at Ed, which knocked him into a cliff.  
Ed charged up his energy, causing the cliff to explode into tiny rock fragments. "I hope this guy is bluffing. He has to be, I'm using half of my power…" Ed said seriously.

Ed cupped his hands. "What the devil is he doing…?" Revnoz mumbled.

"Ka…me…ha…me… HA!" Ed shouted and released a beam of blue and white energy towards Revnoz.

The energy beam engulfed Revnoz and exploded. "Did that do it…?" Ed said.

Ed almost had a heart attack when the smoke cleared – the attack had done something, but not very much. Just scratches and torn clothes.

"No way! I used all of my power on that!" Ed shouted. Revnoz smiled and flew up to Ed, grabbing him by the throat.

Before Revnoz could kill him, Eddy was behind him, who then kicked the evil Saiyan out of the air.

Eddy turned to Ed, "You okay?" He asked.

Ed nodded, "Yeah… thanks Eddy…"

"Here, take this and eat it," Eddy said, giving Ed one of those senzu beans, "I'll take care of this guy, just go down to Double D and the others."

Ed nodded and flew down to where the other Saiyans were. Eddy flew to Revnoz and punched him in the back of the head.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Revnoz shouted and tackled Eddy into the ground.

"Stop it!" Someone yelled. And it wasn't any of the Saiyans – it was Jimmy, Nazz, The Kankers, Jonny, and Kevin.

They flew into the sky and surrounded him. Revnoz got up and let go of Eddy's head.

Revnoz slapped on his scouter. He looked at Jimmy, four thousand. Then at Nazz, eight thousand. Kevin, ten thousand. Jonny, seven thousand. Lee was ten thousand, Marie was nine thousand, and May was eight thousand.

Revnoz let a flow of energy go over him. "You think you can beat me at ten percent? Try me." He said.

Ed watched and felt a surge of power go over him – it was a zenkai, a power surge that made Saiyans stronger after they get really angry or are beaten badly. Eddy felt this as well.

Kevin charged at Revnoz and threw a punch, only for it to get caught. Revnoz squeezed, and Kevin jerked his hand back in pain. "He broke my freaking hand!" Kevin yelled.

The Kankers charged in, throwing multiple ki blasts. Revnoz pulled up an energy barrier, which exploded. Blowing the Kankers away.

He looked at Jimmy and fired a ki blast, knocking the small boy into a boulder. He did the same with Jonny and Nazz.

"Can't any of you put up a challenge?!" Revnoz shouted.

"I can." Revnoz whipped around to see who it was. It was Ed.

"You think you can take me on?"

"I don't think. I know I can." Ed said. The only question was, when did he turn from stupid to serious?

Revnoz focused on the strong and tall Ed-boy. He was different from before, yes. Revnoz could sense his power had gone up.

"Let's get started. Come on!" Ed shouted. Revnoz charged and tried to punch him in the gut, only for it to be caught.

"What… what the hell?" Revnoz said, shocked. Ed charged up a ki blast and blew his enemy into a tree.

Revnoz fired a black energy ball, the one that had hurt Ed badly before – except this time Ed swatted it away. "Come on, is that all you got!?" Ed shouted.

"No, no it isn't… are you prepared to see a horror beyond your imagination?!" Revnoz screamed, and began to gather up dark energy.

The sky darkened and Revnoz let the energy flow into his body. "Prepare to see only half of my power!" He shouted.

At the final moment, an explosion blew all trees out of the ground and boulders out of mountains. "How in the hell can someone have this much power!?" Rolf screamed.

The sky stayed dark when Revnoz finished. He merely pushed out his hand, sending Ed flying into the dirt.

Ed quickly fired a Kamehameha, which Revnoz somehow grabbed and threw it back. "How can he do that?!" Ed shouted.

The energy wave exploded and Ed felt his shirt disentergrating, then blood began to fall from his torso and his mouth.

Sarah let out a scream which caught Ed's attacker's attention. Blue energy engulfed her and she punched Revnoz in the gut, which did nothing.

Revnoz punched her down and threw her into a mountain with one hand. Another surge of energy went through Ed – but this one wasn't nearly enough.

Edd jumped in, only to get blasted in the face by Revnoz and tossed into a mountain.

Revnoz walked towards Edd. Ed slowly got up and looked around, and saw Sarah. "Sarah!" He shouted.

Revnoz stopped and smiled. "Oh, don't worry… she won't feel any pain…"

Blue energy over took Ed, his hair spiked up and it turned red. "Guys, look at Ed!" Eddy said.

Venvor nodded, "I know, it's called a Demi Super Saiyan…"

Revnoz turned and saw Ed with his muscles growing, no iris in his eyes. "The scouter says… ONE MILLION?!" Revnoz screamed, "I have no choice but to take drastic measures!"

Revnoz let the dark energy engulf him again, spikes jutted out of his gloves and his boots. His hair turned long and spiky, going pure black. No iris, either.

"Meet me at one hundred percent, Dark Super Saiyan… and… look at your sister now." Revnoz said, and fired a small energy beam at Sarah, which penetrated her body.

Sarah breathed her last breath… and died.

A tear fell down Ed's eyes, and he let out a scream of rage. "I won't let you get away with this!" Ed screamed at Revnoz.

Golden energy surrounded him and lightning surrounded the area. The water moved rapidly, and cracks in the ground were developed.

Ed's hair spiked up and turned to a golden color, and his eyes turned green. "I will never forgive you for what you've done!"

Revnoz trembled at what Ed had just become. "He has fulfilled the legend… this kid has become… a Super Saiyan."


	3. Chapter 3

Revnoz trembled at what Ed had just become. "He has fulfilled the legend… this kid has become… a Super Saiyan."

Venvor fell to his knees, as did Eddy and Edd. They could not comprehend the energy that came off of Ed's body.

"Venvor, get everyone some senzu beans, Edd, you get Sarah back home and tell everyone what is happening. The others will be alright…" Ed said seriously.

Venvor and Edd nodded. Edd stumbled over to Sarah and picked up her dead body, then took off into the air.

"I don't think so." Revnoz said and pointed his hand in the air. Ed suddenly jolted in front of Revnoz and pushed him into a cliff with one fist.

"I'm not letting you kill anyone else, you sick b******." Ed growled and kicked Revnoz through the cliff, who caught his balance.

He was surprised when he saw Ed, not even that far away. "What are you talking about? We're the same strength!" Revnoz yelled and punched Ed in the face.

Ed turned his head back to Revnoz, as if nothing had happened. "You ever heard of holding back?" Ed punched Revnoz in the mouth, breaking his enemy's jaw.

Revnoz smiled, "You know what? I don't need strength to beat you, I got brains." He said, then formed a dark energy ball, this one bigger than usual, "Die planet, die!"

Revnoz tossed the energy ball into the Earth, "Can't stop it!" Ed screamed, then it exploded… "You didn't blow us up, you fool."

"It's all a matter of time. Three hours is all you and your planet has to live!" Revnoz shouted and tried to fly away.

Ed grabbed the Saiyan's leg and tossed him into the ground, then stomped on his chest. Ed jumped off him.

Revnoz got up and coughed up a pile of blood. "Damn… you!" He said, holding his chest.

Ed looked at Revnoz without emotion. "You're only losing because you're not focusing." Ed said.

Revnoz looked at Ed like he was insane. "Who are you to give me advice…?"

"Because. I'm stronger than you." Ed said, and caught one of Revnoz's punches.

Revnoz jumped and tackled Ed into the sky, "You can't beat me, you can't, you can't!" He shouted, Ed squeezed Revnoz's leg, then got kicked in the face, causing them both to crash into an empty house.

Ed dodged a punch and threw one of his own, knocking Revnoz further into the house. "I hate you!" He shouted.

Revnoz tried to kick Ed, only to miss and be punched into the sky.

Back with Venvor, he had just given the last senzu bean to Jimmy. "Ah, Jimmy-boy, you're awake." Rolf said.

"What happened to Ed… and Revnoz?" Jimmy asked.

Venvor smiled, "It was horrible at first, but then it was awesome… Revnoz became what he calls "a dark Super Saiyan" then he killed Sarah, and Ed turned into a Super Saiyan himself, and right now he's kicking Revnoz's ***."

Jimmy seemed to ignore the part about Sarah dying, maybe he knew it would happen? "I can see them, just concentrate real hard." Eddy said.

Jimmy did that, and saw Ed punching Revnoz in the face repeatedly. "Wait, there's a downside." Venvor said.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked.

Venvor said, "In three hours, Earth is going to explode… and I can only carry one person with Instant Transmission, but Ed can carry two. I'm sorry."

Jimmy sighed, "Will I be dead forever?"

"No. If I have enough time – or if Ed has enough time – we'll try to find the Dragonballs on New Namek, then we'll bring everyone here back to life, and the planet back. Dunno about a third wish."

"Look, Revnoz seems to be gaining ground!" Eddy yelled, scared.

Edd looked at the battle from the air, he had just returned to Sarah to her parents. "Wow… you can do it Ed… I know you can."

Revnoz threw a punch at Ed's gut, which did nothing. Ed punched Revnoz in the chin.

Two hours was all they had left, and Ed had to kill him before then.

"Why doesn't Ed just kill him?" Eddy asked Venvor.

Venvor shook his head, "He can't right now. Ed's holding back… I'm gonna try to speak with him telepathicley."

Ed heard Venvor's voice, "Ed, Ed! Why aren't you killing Revnoz, this could be our last chance!"

"I don't want to. This is the way I want it!" Ed said.

Venvor growled, "But what about the others? If you don't teleport before the Earth explodes, we'll never be able to bring everything back!"

"We'll survive, I know that. Somehow." Ed replied, then growled at Revnoz.

Revnoz laughed, but Ed shouted, "I will not forget what you did to my baby sister, Revnoz! You took from her what no one has the right to take! LIFE! You had no right!"

"I know you're pissed off Ed, but kill him, please!"

"No!" Ed shouted, then powered up, "No more playing around, Revnoz!" He shouted and went to his normal power.

Revnoz tried to check his power level but his scouter exploded. Ed turned to him, "I know you lied about how much time we have left. We just got ten minutes!"

"Damn it, he found out…" Revnoz said, then somehow, he disappeared.

"You coward!" Ed shouted, and flew towards Edd and Eddy, grabbing them both.

Venvor grabbed Rolf. And they both teleported off of the planet.

The core began to move wildly – then in fire the Earth burst into tiny rocks and fire, spreading all through out space.

But, through all of this, there were only six survivors.

Ed, Edd, Eddy, Venvor, Rolf, and Revnoz.

May the best Saiyan survive.


	4. Chapter 4

Pinel stood in the air several feet away from Ed and Greed. "Pinel! Sir, hello, can you help me… please?"

"For God's sake, Greed, how can you let a kid do this to you?" Pinel asked angrily. Greed opened his mouth to speak but he fell silent.

"Bye bye!" Ed said happily and threw Greed at Pinel, only for him to catch himself.

"He's stronger than you think sir, his friends are able to keep up with Anger and Murder!" Greed yelled, Pinel grunted and took off his scouter.

Green energy surrounded Pinel, his muscles grew a tiny bit, and his chest was almost twice as big. "Come on kid, try to fight me!" Pinel yelled.

Ed smiled and flew towards Pinel, dodging a kick and delivering his own to his enemy's face. "Ed likes to fight!"

"Does Ed like to die?!" Pinel screamed and grabbed Ed by his feet, then flew down toward the ground.

An explosion went off when they crashed. Ed picked himself up, blood hanging from his mouth.

"Ed, you can't win if you don't get serious!" Someone yelled from afar – Ed saw his friend, Edd.

Ed also saw Eddy next to him, "Let's take care of greed, Sockhead." Eddy said, Edd nodded as they both flew toward the alien.

Ed looked around for Pinel, who was no where to be seen. Something darted out of the ground and punched Ed in the face.

Greed smiled as he grabbed Eddy and threw him at Edd, knocking them both away. Ed turned and kicked Pinel in the mouth, then added a punch to the commander's gut, making him cough out blood.

"You're lucky I'm only using fifty percent kid… say… what would you do if I hurt your friends?" Pinel asked and smiled. Ed's face turned from happy to serious.

"You hurt my friends, and I'll hurt you, creature from beyond the stars!"

Pinel flew toward Ed and Eddy, and Ed's energy erupted and his hair spiked up, turning red. "Ed's a Demi-Super Saiyan again!" Eddy shouted.

Ed grabbed Pinel's leg and slammed him into the ground, then kicked him away.

Edd smiled, "Eddy use the Kamehameha!"

"The what?!" Greed screamed as Edd and Eddy powered up their Kamehamehas and fired them at Greed, he let out one final scream as he turned to dust, being obliterated by the blast.

Pinel smiled as his energy rose, "Prepare to fell the full extent of my power!" Pinel shouted and ran toward Ed, throwing a punch.

Ed caught it and punched Pinel in the chin, becoming even more serious. "Prepare to face your doom, alien." Ed said and threw Pinel in the sky.

"But… I'm at my full power!" Pinel shouted.

"Maximum Flasher!" Ed yelled and released a yellow energy beam that looked like a sword, when it touched Pinel, it exploded.

But Pinel wasn't dead yet, although he was hurt badly he could still fight. Pinel fired an energy blast of his own, only for it to be deflected.

Ed headbutted Pinel and punched him in the gut, his hand coming out the other side of his stomach. "What the hell?!" Pinel screamed as Ed power up a one-handed maximum flasher.

The beam obliterated Pinel into nothing, he never had time to scream. Ed's hair went back down and he smiled. "Yay villian gone!"

Edd looked at Ed like he was crazy. "Ed, how on Earth-er, I mean, how in the universe did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ed asked happily.

Edd pushed the subject from his mind and said, "One of their spaceships are down there, we could take it to New Namek, Revnoz wanted immortality, remember? And Venvor said we could find dragonballs there, and maybe this Seehol character is there as well."

"I'm all for it!" Eddy yelled and flew to the spaceship eagerly, a door in the roof opened and he landed on the pink-tiled floors.

Edd landed with Ed, then said, "Nice décor."

A door slid open and Eddy walked inside, there was a huge machine in the middle of it. "'Ey, Sockhead, this says Gravity 40x."

"It must be a training center, Eddy. Let me go set this on autopilot-"

"Already did it, Double D!" Ed yelled, just entering to the gravity chamber.

"Oh, thanks Ed," Edd said as the spaceship lifted itself into space and flew off to the west, "Turn it on, please."

Eddy pushed the button and all three of the Eds dropped to the ground. "Oh damn, it feels like I'm being crushed by a bulldozer!" Eddy screamed and struggled to pick himself up.

"Kamehameha!" Ed yelled and bounced the energy beam off the wall, and fired it back at him, taking the blast.

"It seems… that Ed is working on his endurance…" Edd said tiredly, trying to pick himself up, "I'll try that technique that Venvor taught us… Kaio-Ken!" Edd yelled and a red aura surrounded him.

"Kaio-Ken!" Eddy and Ed yelled, red auras surrounding them as well.

"It looks like we can pick ourselves up, but it's still quite heavy. Just remember, don't go to the next level of Kaio-Ken if you can't take the one you're already on, we got to master this one first." Edd informed them, they both nodded and started running around the chamber.

Eddy threw a punch at Ed that he blocked, while they sparred, Edd worked on his speed and his endurance.

They were going to need all the training they could get if they wanted to survive the next fight with Revnoz.


	5. Chapter 5

Venvor scanned the area of the land that was New Namek with Rolf. Tall trees, blue grass, and the green sky was just heavenly.

"I just saw Revnoz!" Venvor told Rolf, they had been hunting down Revnoz all day, but had only found peaceful Namekians and his soldiers.

Rolf turned to his Saiyan companion, "Perhaps evil other-worlder has left to find the wish granting dragonballs." He said.

Venvor sighed, "Sorry for being so angry, I'm just p****d at this guy because he destroyed Earth and all of our friends…"

"But, Saiyan Venvor, did you not know that the Ed-boys survived?" Rolf asked. Venvor whipped around and nodded.

"Yes, I do know… but I'm worried about the other kids, do they know how to get around Otherworld?" Venvor wondered.

We cut to a ground, well, really a sky with yellow clouds and a path shaped like a serpent. Kevin was walking on it with Jimmy, Sarah, and Nazz. The Kankers were ahead of them by a long shot.

"How long do you think we have left, 'Kev?" Nazz asked Kevin politely.

Kevin shrugged, "I doubt we're close, but I'd say a quarter of the way there… what did that Yemma guy say to do again?" He asked.

Jimmy said, "He told us to follow this path called the Snake Way until we find King Kai's planet, he's supposed to be a martial arts master."

Sarah felt a bolt of energy through her body, "Guys, I know where the Eds are!" She shouted.

"What? You mean they're not dead?" Nazz asked Sarah, she nodded and smiled.

"The Eds are on a spaceship heading for the place with the dragonballs! And they're training… but Rolf and Venvor are already there, and are looking for that Saiyan jerk!" Sarah said happily.

"I hope they put Revnoz in his place!" Kevin said as they ran toward their goal.

On the spaceship, the Eds are training furiously, still at forty times Earth's own gravity. Eddy is sparring with Edd now, and Ed is somewhere else in the spaceship, looking for food.

Eddy fires a big bang attack, Edd dodges and punches Eddy in the gut and knocks him to the floor.

"Dang Double D, you're not half bad!" Eddy yelled and threw a ki blast, knocking Edd into the wall.

While in Kaio-Ken, Edd knocks Eddy in the face with his fist and kicks him in the mouth.  
Back with Venvor and Rolf, they are still hunting down Revnoz. But they run into a few soldiers.

Rolf grabs one of their guns and beats it against the enemy soldier, "Die otherworlder!" He yells and kills him with a ki blast, burning him to a crisp.

Venvor looks around and sees the commander of the squad, who has a scouter on. "Let's see how strong y-you are…" He stutters and presses the button on his scouter.

It beeps a few times and Venvor is scanned as three hundred fifty thousand, and Rolf is the same. "How?!" He screams.

"We're Saiyans. That's how!" Venvor says and kicks the commander into the water, causing a small wave to rise and fall.

"How in the hell did you find me here?!" A voice screamed from behind them, they whipped around and saw Revnoz.

"Instant transmission, ever learn it?" Venvor asked.

Revnoz growled and clenched his fists angrily, "I'll make you wish you were never born, boy… Seehol will see to your death if I do not succeed!"

"Who is this Seehol you speak of?" Rolf asks Revnoz, who smiles evilly.

"Seehol is the King of the Saiyans, foolish boy. You do not deserve to be a Saiyan, you do not even know your King!" Revnoz yelled at Rolf, who let an orange aura go over him.

Rolf charged toward Revnoz and threw a punch, only to miss. Revnoz's fist met Rolf's face, causing him to land on his back.

Rolf quickly jumped up and kicked Revnoz in the face twice, then knocked him into the air with a push of energy.

"You have improved since I saw you on Earth, you can keep up with me while I'm at fifty percent. I am impressed. But you do not know the Super Saiyan technique!" Revnoz yelled and charged, and kicked Rolf in the gut.

Venvor put himself in Kaio-Ken and kicked Revnoz in the back, then slammed his head into his back, then grabbed him with one hand. Venvor threw him onto the ground as hard as he could.

"You know the Kaio-Ken technique and I do not? How is this possible…?!" Revnoz wondered loudly.

Venvor let out a grin and chuckled, "That's right. I can double my power easily. That makes me twice as strong as you… now, prepare for your doom!" Venvor yelled and powered up, his hair turning red as it spiked up.


	6. Chapter 6

Revnoz chuckled lightly and looked at Venvor with calm eyes, "I'll tell you this before I slaughter you, boy," He said, smiling.

Venvor looked at Revnoz, trying to focus on his words, "Go ahead. It won't change anything."

"My dark Super Saiyan form absorbs all negative energy from the planet. So imagine all of the death and the depsair I've caused. Imagine everyone's hatred towards me. It becomes my power, which is why your little Saiyan friend could defeat me on that pathetic rock." Revnoz said, keeping the grin on his face, "Prepare to die!"

Revnoz clinched his fists and began to power up. This time, his body had doubled in size, his eyes had become a dark red, the black hair stuck up once more. Black ki rose from his body as he took a step forward.

Venvor watched him walk forward, but in a matter of seconds Revnoz smashed his palm into his mouth and forced his head down into the dirt.

Venvor kicked up at Revnoz's face, only for the Saiyan to grab his foot and throw him across the landscape.

He looked up, and watched Revnoz's fist meet his abdomen, causing him to crash down into the planet.

Revnoz ascended and fired multiple yellow energy balls, each one making a bigger explosion. As the smoke cleared, Venvor slowly rose out of it, blood dripping down his face.

Venvor cupped his hands together and began to charge up energy, "Kamehame-"

Revnoz dashed in front of him and twisted his hands to his stomach when he fired the blast, causing him to scream out in pain.

Venvor's shirt disentegrated in the blast, and was even a bit burned. "I... oh god... I can't... take... much more..."

"Venvor-boy!" Rolf yelled and threw a punch at Revnoz, only to miss. Revnoz got a grip on his arm and smashed it against his knee, nearly shattering the bone.

Rolf held in his cry of pain as Revnoz's foot met his face, causing the boy to fall to the ground. "Where's your savior now, Venvor? You should have never tried to escape. You would be dead by now." Revnoz said and grabbed Venvor's hair violently.

He lowered both of them to the ground, where he began to smash his enemy's face into the dirt, "Once I'm done with you, I'm going to find the dragon balls here, grant myself immortality, and rid the universe of this mudball."

As Revnoz held an energy ball to his face, a foot met his cheek, sending him into the air. As Venvor's barely-open eyes looked up, he saw Ed, Edd, and Eddy all smiling.

"Y-you guys... came..." Venvor said, falling to the ground, unconcious.

"Time to finish what he started." Edd said, all of them powering up to False Super Saiyan, to finish the fight.


End file.
